


21 (Cake & Glitter)

by inkybluepen



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, BDSM, Bottom Louis, Daddy Kink, Dildos, Fingering, LUSH bath bombs, Louis in Lingerie, M/M, Nudes, Snapchat, Spanking, Subspace, butt plug, crack fic really, glitter everywhere, i mean everywhere, i think, louis goes under/
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-12
Updated: 2015-03-12
Packaged: 2018-03-17 12:00:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3528620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inkybluepen/pseuds/inkybluepen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis plans a nice thing for Harry's birthday but ends up getting wrecked by the man himself. Glitter also ends up in places it shouldn't.</p>
            </blockquote>





	21 (Cake & Glitter)

 

 

Louis hardly remembers most of his big bash but he remembers everything that happened on his actual birth day. Harry had been the perfect boyfriend and set up a little skype session with all the boys to wish him a happy birthday despite him saying he was okay with texts (he wasn’t).

He felt loved and cared for. Harry had gone as far as hiding all tech things and unplugging the television so he could just relax and wind down.

It had been perfect.

What the hell was he going to do for Harry? Harry is so happy with his big LA birthday party they both planned what else could he possibly do?

Louis groaned and tossed around in the bed frustrated he couldn’t think of something. This was Harry for crying out loud, his other arguably better half. He knows him better than he knows himself.

He kicked the sheets off and let the cool air hit his skin. Out of habit he reached out for harry to balance out the cool air forgetting he was up and out doing pr shit already. He sighed and reached even further to just grab his phone from the nightstand.

Niall had sent him a picture of his lunch, Liam had asked if he wanted to get another tattoo and Zayn replied to a text he sent three days ago. Nothing from Harry.

Louis sighed knowing Harry was just playing it safe. His adorable little boyfriend. Louis wishes he was as good at keeping things a secret as Harry was. He always forgot who could and couldn’t know and tended to drop little bits of info about Harry that only a spouse would know to random people.

He blew a raspberry at life and figured Harry needed his morning dose of Louis love. Louis tossed his boxers off and flopped over onto his belly with a tough decision.

Did he want Harry to miss him a bit or rush home with a hard on. He trailed his pointer finger across his lip puckering up the slightest. If he sent something risqué there was a chance Harry might kill him if he opened it around a nosy person with a camera. But if he sent something cute he probably won’t get a reply until Harry is on his way back. He really did miss him already though.

Louis flopped back over and praised himself for getting ceiling mirrors in the bedroom for their anniversary last year. That was a very good week for them, not his bum though. He shivered remembering how much harry liked the fact that he could watch himself get wrecked.

He jumped up and dug around the room for his favorite box. Harry liked to hide it in different spots so Louis would have to ask him instead of trying to be secretive about it.

Louis found it on the top shelf of their closet and tossed the contents onto the bed. He picked out the dildo molded off of Harry’s dick and the plug with green colored diamonds on the end of it (‘it matches my eyes because I’m the only one who gets to see it in you.’)

He phished the lube out from all the contents and messily shoved everything else back in the box kicking it under the bed.

He hopped on the bed making it creak a bit and set his fingers to work. He set his phone on the pillow next to his head so the audio could catch perfectly and had the camera facing the ceiling. He turned it on when he felt himself get flushed all over.

His fingers were nothing compared to Harrys but they did the job. He slid them out of his hole and tugged his dick a few times to relive the pressure. It didn’t feel too good because his hand was dry.

He lubed up the dildo and picked up the phone happily lapping and sucking on the head on the dildo (or Harry’s dick really). He made sure to exaggerate his moans a bit for show. He flicked his tongue at the slit and made direct eye contact with the camera when he gave it one last kiss. He set the phone back on the pillow and laid back.

Louis took a deep breath and inserted the head of it whining when his body arched and shoved it further up without meaning so. He forgot how twitchy he got, usually Harry would pin him down while he slid in.

He pursed his lips and gently slid the dildo further in bit by bit. Louis moaned when he felt the thick vein rub against his prostate. It was so realistic. If he kept his eyes shut it was almost as if Harry was really fucking him.

With that in mind he took the rest of the dildo in and started to fuck it in and out much like Harry would. He kept that going for a bit and pinched at his nipples until his back started to arch obscenely and his legs began to shake. He gathered every ounce of willpower he had and stopped long enough to shut the camera off before finishing himself.

When he came he let out an embarrassingly high pitched ‘daddy’ to the Harry in his head. Coming down from that took a bit but when he was coherent enough he lubed up the plug and put it in while he was still a bit opened.

He flopped onto his belly and sent the video to Harry with a banana emoji and a water drop. He thumbed his nipple again just for the fun of it and shivered when he felt the nerve endings stimulated.

He got a reply a few minutes later but it wasn’t from Harry. It was a group chat from the boys.

Zain – holy shit

Nialler – I came fuck I’m sorry

Payno – I don’t think this was meant for all of us mate

He scrolled up and saw a forward from Harry.

“Oh god no. No no no. Oh please you idiot don’t be my video.”

He clicked on the little play button and shouted when he came onto the screen. He was about to click out when he heard himself moan and his dick twitched. Louis hesitated but continued watching the video cursing when it cut off right before he was about to cum. He looked so beautiful about to cum.

Lou – I want to be embarrassed but holy shit I turned myself on

Zayn – if I give you top shelf stuff can I watch this in person

Nialler – same

Zayn – just to draw though because you looked so pretty

Nialler – I’m not making any excuses you just made me cum faster than I have in a long time and I want to experience this in person

Liam – you lot are sick

Lou – sure harry is not getting any for forwarding that but the true hero is nailler for the gag gift *winky emoji*

Nialler – HOLY SHIT YOU USED MY GIFT

Haz – IM SO SORRY I WENT TO THE BATHROOM TO WATCH IT AND SOMEONE WALKED IN

Nialler – THAT ORGASM WAS TECHNICALLY BECAUSE OF ME

Haz – I DIDN’T MEAN TO FORWARD IT MY FINGERS SLIPPED WHILE I FUMBLED WITH THE PHONE

Nialler – I GAVE LOUIS TOMLINSON AN ORGASM

Zayn – can you snapchat me some nudes?

Haz – FUCK OFF I DIDN’T MEAN TO SEND IT PLEASE NO ONE WATCH IT

Louis snorted when his phone rang a few seconds later. Harry’s voice came through the line frantic and with the sound of traffic in the background.

“Louis, babe you have to know I didn’t mean to forward that. I swear I just got overwhelmed and creamed myself in the loo like a bloody virgin. My fingers slipped and it forwarded to my second most recent contact. Please don’t be angry.”

Louis rolled his eyes,  “You sent a video of me sucking on a dildo of your dick like a loli and fucking myself  with it to our best mates. How should I feel if not angry?”

“Babe please.” Harry pleaded, “Don’t be angry.”

“Oh I’m not angry”, Louis said in a sultry sweet voice.

Harry let out a huge breath over the phone, “Thank god.”

“See you in a bit.”

“Yea, love you boo.”

Louis murmured his love into the phone before tossing it aside and packing a light bag. He had approximately fifteen to thirty minutes before Harry got home. He snapped a quick photo of the plug in his phone and headed out.

**

Harry cursed at himself for the hundredth time. Honestly who even forwards a video of their spouse like that on accident? Louis looked so fucking amazing and three other people saw him close to an orgasm. It was driving Harry insane. He was usually passive about everything except Louis. Louis was the exception. Louis made him insane and he loved it.

Although right now Louis was probably going to make him insane in the less favorable way. He was probably planning a way to get back at him.

Harry groaned knowing he was probably going to have to grovel at Louis feet and kiss his ass until his lips were too chapped to do anything else. He stopped at a Sprouts and picked up some of the organic things Louis loved but claimed not too just for the sake of being a little shit.

Luckily he blended in with the shoppers so he got out without having to take any photos. The sooner he got home to his beautiful fiancé the better.

Harry kicked off his shoes and put everything away beside the chocolates and extravagant bouquet he got for Louis.

“Louis I’m home,” Harry yelled hoping to get a response.

He was met with silence like he expected. Louis was going to make him work to just locate him in the house.

“I am marrying a child.” He whispered to himself.

Harry searched the whole house three times over when his he got a text from the menace himself.

Loubear – don’t wait up

Haz - ???

Loubear - *winky emoji

Harry sucked in a ragged breath when he got a photo of the plug that matched his eyes in Louis bum. His hole looked slick and pink around it.

Haz – BABE

Haz – PLEASE IM SORRY

Haz – YOURE NOT PLAYING FAIR

Haz – I NEED YOU

Louis – watch the video you sent everyone to keep you busy

The next morning he got a photo of Louis at their London home. He cried a bit for his cock.

Louis kicked up his feet on the couch and tossed a piece of corn bread at Liam who hasn’t met his eyes the whole time he’s been over.

“I know you watched the video Liam.”

“I’m sorry I got curious and Niall kept calling to tell me how amazing you looked and then Zayn did too. I was pressured I’m sorry-“

Louis waved him off, “its fine I just want to know if you got off to it or not.”

Liam turned a bright red and yelled out ‘no’ five times at Louis.

“What the fuck Liam? I turned myself on you are bullshitting me!” Louis smacked at Liam until he pinned his hands down and finally met his eyes.

“I came as soon as you sucked the fucking dildo. Are you happy? I came in my pants and got hard again from the noises you made alone. I’ve had a wet dreams about you for the past two nights.” Liam shouted at Louis and while he towered over him.

“I have came more times because of you this week then my own girlfriend.”

Louis smiled and planted a wet kiss to the corner of Liam’s mouth, “I’ve made everyone cum now, I own all of you.”

Liam plopped himself on top of Louis cried.

“It’s okay Li, stronger men have fallen victim to my beautiful sex presence without even seeing what you did. I understand.”

“I just wanted to be a singer.”

“Hush my child.”

When Liam stopped having a sexuality crisis he helped Louis plan how to spend Harry’s birthday. They went to several shops and had things scheduled to deliver early the day of.

They flew to LA and headed straight to Harry. He had texted Louis nonstop the whole time he was gone and was about to fly over to him if he hadn’t left.

Harry all but attacked him when he opened the door. He squeezed him so tight it hurt to breathe and sucked a love bite onto his neck in a record time.

“Please don’t ever leave like that again. I didn’t get to even kiss you goodbye.” Harry lifted Louis by the backs of his thighs and carried him in not even sparing a glance at Liam.

“That was a bit shit of me I’m sorry.”

“Just don’t do it again. I don’t care if you withhold sex, I care more about just being able to hold you.” Harry nuzzled into Louis neck while Louis ran his fingers through his hair tugging softly.

“Fuck Haz. You make me fall in love all over again every time you say things like that.”

“Good. I want you as in love with me as I am you. Deeper and deeper every second since I’ve met you.”

Louis tugged Harrys back and smashed their lips together. He nipped at his bottom lip and moaned a bit when Harry held him up with one hand under his bum and used the other to angle his jaw the way he wanted it.

“Guys I literally am the only one who does not want to see this,” Liam tossed a water bottle at them and hit Louis square in the back.

Louis yelped and untangled himself from Harry.

“That water bottle was frozen you dickhead,” Louis yelled eyes welling up from the sting.

Liam tried apologizing but Harry tossed the bottle back with twice the force successfully getting him to back off and hide in one of the guest bedrooms.

Louis tried to step around Harry but he caught his waist and turned him around to get assess the damage. He felt Harrys cool fingers press where the bottle had hit and winced.

“It’s going to bruise, the edges are turning colors already.”

He felt Harry trace the edges with his lips and press a light kiss to the center of the pain. It actually did feel nice.

“I’m going to go get some ice. Go lay down on the bed and wait for me.”

Louis turned ignoring Harry’s request and wrapped his arms around his midsection burying his face into his chest. He let silent tears fall and stain Harry’s shirt.

They didn’t speak about it and let Liam apologize an hour later when Louis was cried out. He hated crying in front of other people. He felt the most vulnerable when he was crying and only let Harry see that part of himself.

The party was a huge success. All the stars who were invited showed up, even David Beckhem who Louis sent the invite to more as a joke like Harry did when he sent it to Obama.

They had made out in the rented photo booth and Louis had made Liam stand guard for when he blew Harry in there as well.

Louis set everything up while Harry was asleep in their bed and heated up the breakfast he’d made when he got home.

He crawled on top of Harry and peppered small kisses all over his face. Harry only stirred a bit and threw both arms around Louis turning them over so he was squashed underneath him. Louis resorted to pinching his side until he groaned and cracked open his eyes.

“Shit, sorry.” He rolled off Louis and kissed his cheek in apology.

Louis rolled his eyes when Harry fell back asleep seconds later.

He scooched down the bed and woke Harry up the only other way he knew. Harry was up in an instant and forcing Louis jaw open to take more of him. He thrust shallowly into Louis mouth and held him down as he came.

Louis enjoyed every bit of it as much as Harry did. He popped off when Harry’s grip loosened and his hips stilled.

“Happy birthday love.”

Harry smiled and kissed Louis despite not only his morning breathe but the taste of himself on his tongue. Louis sat up and reached over for the lukewarm tea and french toast he made Harry. He fed him tiny bits of the toast dipped in syrup and forgone the fork when Harry tossed it away.

He wet a towel and cleaned him up despite the protest he got from Harry claiming they should just shower together. That was for later.

Harry followed behind Louis as he led them to the living room and pinched his ass the whole way down the stairs. Louis was sure there were going to be bruises. He tugged Harry by his right hand and lightly shoved him onto the couch.

Louis smacked at Harry’s hands when they went for his hips.

“Babe it’s my birthday. We always have birthday sex at least three times alone in the morning.”

“Its noon Harry and I have presents first.” Louis bent over purposely in front of Harry to retrieve the two bags from under the coffee table. He didn’t even flinch when Harry smacked his left cheek.

Louis turned and handed the two pink bags over, “One bag is for you to wear every day and what not. I know you’ve been wanting some more in neutral shades and I found this company online that does them specifically to your measurements. The second bag….” Louis paused to straddle Harry and whisper into his ear, “you can choose what you want to fuck me in and with.” Louis nibbled on Harry’s earlobe.

Harry groaned when he stopped but understood it was so he could look in the bags. In one were nice panties he could wear under his jeans. In the other was several lace and straps and a few toys. Louis got up from the couch and stripped off his clothes waiting for Harry to decide.

He was handed a bundle of lace and couldn’t quite see what toys Harry chose. Harry ran up the stairs to get his favorite lube to use giving Louis the time to change.

Harry had chosen the blue lace panties with a heart cut out in the back for easy access and the black thigh highs with little blue accents to match the panties with a garter belt and some straps. He wasn’t really surprised except for when his fingers found a leather collar with an H dangling from a jump ring. He did not remember ordering that but maybe Liam did as a joke. He had been sitting next to him when he ordered and when he had to get up to fetch his credit card.

He didn’t think Harry would be into collaring but he would try anything at least twice with him. Louis bounced up the steps after a few more seconds passed without his spouse coming down with the lube. He rounded the corner gasping when he found Harry sitting up on the bed with a bag of his own from their favorite shop in LA with a clear intention.

He was going to put Louis under. They hardly got time to do it properly because when Louis went under he needed a few days to recover. He would be clingy and hang off of Harry (which he loved) but it was such a dead giveaway of their relationship.

Louis crawled up the bed ass swinging in the air when Harry crooked his finger. He set back on his heel not daring to touch him without permission.

“I want to put you under as part of my present. Is that okay?” Harry tilted Louis chin up with his index finger.

“I had dinner planned and a skype session with the boys. And I got you the bath things you wanted, I was going to give you a back rub and ride you in the tub.” They both giggled a bit at the rhyming.

“How about we get Liam to bring us back Thai from across town and skype with the boys after we finish up?”

“Okay.”

Harry lightly pecked Louis like he always did before they both got into their mindsets. He patted Louis bottom and helped him lay across his lap. Louis had his legs pinned under Harry’s right leg and butt up in the air supported by his left.

Louis waited for the first hit to come whining when Harry just rubbed his cheeks and pulled at them through the hole in the back of his panties. He heard the snick of a bottle and inhaled when a slick finger prodded at his hole. It sent tingles down his spine and made him arch a bit higher.

Harry took the opportunity to land his first sharp smack when Louis got the first wave of pleasure. His hands shot back pushing Harry’s hands away out of instinct. He whimpered when Harry grabbed both his arms and held his wrists in one hand.

The next series of spanks were just as sharp as the first and were aimed at getting Louis wind up until there is nothing left to do but let go. Louis had tears pooling in his eyes but he was stubborn and refused to let them fall. His muscles twitched and Harry could tell Louis was fighting it like usual.

He let go of his wrists and grabbed the new vibrator he got specifically for this.

Three hours later Harry was holding a sniffling Louis. His fingers were clutching onto whatever part of him he could hold.

“You were so good baby. I love you so much.” Harry whispered kissing Louis face in hopes to get his whimpering to settle a bit. He could feel Louis’ shaking.

“So good for me.”

Louis took a few deep breaths and asked Harry for some food. Liam had dropped off the thai food an hour or so ago so it would have to be heated.

Around eight Louis seemed to come back better and was able to poke fun at Harry like normal if he was cuddled to his side.

“I still want to ride you in the tub while we’re surrounded in glittery rose smelling water.” Louis murmured into Harry’s chest happy to be so close to him.

Harry perked up, “Rose gold? Did you go to Lush babe?”

Louis smiled, “Yea I got a basket full for you to choose from.”

Harry shot up still holding onto Louis who had koala’d onto his side to not fall. Honestly he was so excitable when it came to bathing products.

He set Louis on the counter and shoved the towel off the basket to reveal the assortment of products. There was a range from about everything they had to offer in the store that wouldn’t expire before they got the chance to use it.

Harry rummaged through the products grabbing a handful of things and setting them alongside the edges of their tub. Louis had enough brain left in him to set the water while he had gathered the products he wanted. It was on the edge of burning hot when he dumped three bath bombs in the water.

Louis cringed, “Babe the guy at the store said not to mix too many of them or the water would look like shit. He also suggested the gold one, said it would…” Louis stopped speaking when Harry quirked an eyebrow at him.

“Did he also invite himself over? Was flirting with my fiancé not enough?” Harry dipped his hand into the water and swooshed it around.

Louis forgot how jealous Harry could get after they just fucked, “no-“

“In case you forgot, I have been getting these for a while and I know exactly what I need to do and want. I don’t need advice from the employee who probably pictured you trying these all out with them,” he picked up the wrappers and walked over to Louis lifting them up one by one, “this one is for the bath to get bubbly, this one is for the bath to smell like roses and has some cute hearts in it, and this last one is to get your skin looking as golden and delicious as possible.”

Louis fought a giggle and resorted to mushing his mouth to Harry’s. Harry got in between his legs and tipped his head back to get access to his neck. He had yet to mark it and it looked so tempting.

“Haz,” Louis received a sharp slap to his thigh, “daddy.” He felt Harry smile from where his lips were pressed to his neck and couldn’t help but smile as well. Making his favorite person happy was all he cared about.

“Yes love?” “Can we get in the bath tub now?” “Now what?” “Now please?” Louis huffed, he hated having to ask alone.

Harry knows and instead of calling him out for his attitude he lead them to the bath and sat first spreading his legs so Louis could sit between them and lay back on his chest. Louis left his plans of giving harry a massage out and settled for doing what Harry wanted. He could always pamper him another day.

The water went to Harry’s shoulders and his neck when they laid back and enjoyed how serene it felt. It was a great contrast to how they were half an hour later.

The water was luke warm but felt as if it was searing hot. Harry was on a mission to finger Louis to death and kept his burning hot fingers pressed to his prostate. Louis half wanted to praise the gay gods above for inventing water proof lube and half curse them for it. The pleasure he was getting from Harry’s fingers and the jets that magically turned on was almost unbearable.

His nerves were on fire and he was on the edge. His back arched and his muscles contracted for a millisecond before Harry removed his fingers and turned the jets back off. He want as far as holding his cock tightly to keep from any orgasm.

Louis wanted to scream and hit Harry but his limbs were too heavy. He didn’t even register his half sobs and cries of ‘daddy’ until his throat felt dry and Harry rocked him in his arms.

“Say the word and we’ll stop Lou.”

Louis had it on the tip of his tongue but refused to use it. He deserved the mind blowing orgasm he was going to receive for being on edge so long. He just needed a quick breather.

He held onto Harry for a few deep breathes. On the fifth he lightly shoved Harry back and reached behind himself for the lube.

He unplugged the tub so it was halfway full and lubed up Harry’s dick. The head bobbed in the water when he let it go and had glitter surrounding it.

“You sure Lou?”

Louis huffed and took him all in one go shutting him up. He rocked forward a bit and swiveled his hips trying to get comfortable.

Harry let him bounce on his dick at a teasing pace until he couldn’t take it and bent Louis over and pounded into him from behind.

He kept his grip on Louis cock to keep him from coming. Once his knees began to protest he maneuvered them so he was sitting in the tub and Louis was in reverse cowgirl.

Harry got a bright idea and turned the jets back on aiming one at Louis prostate. Then he matched his thrusts so he was hitting it dead on from the inside.

Louis was so loud. He was practically screaming but when Harry let go he whited out as his orgasm hit him. His muscles spasmed and his thighs clenched uncontrollably. He got lost in the pleasure and forgot about everything around him.

Harry watched him with the biggest shit eating grin. He did that to Louis. He forgot all about his own dick and smoothed his hands over his lovers body. Harry carried Louis out of the tub after five minutes of him still shuddering.

 

Louis jumped when he felt a cool towel on his forehead.

“Shh I got you. Relax.” Harry brushed his fringe back and kissed his nose.

“How long was I out?”

“About five or so minutes.”

Louis nodded gasping when he felt Harry’s dick poke him, “you didn’t get off? You must be aching Haz, come here.”

Harry shook his head, “I’m fine I was just watching you come, you looked so beautiful I sort of forgot I even had a dick.”

Louis, despite Harry’s protest (and his own bodies’), got harry to lay back so he could suck him off. He only sucked at his head and tongued at his slit a few times before he came in his mouth. Louis was about to swallow it until he noticed some glitter on Harry’s dick. He rolled over to his side and reached for his neglected phone and opened snapchat.

He stuck his tongue out and snapped a picture of Harry’s cum flecked with a few gold specks and sent it to Niall and Zayn before he lost his courage then saved the photo.

Harry who saw him do everything just laughed and smacked his bum a final time for the night.

Louis slept for most of the next day and Harry took several selfies with his sleeping self throughout the day.

Li – did you tire him out that bad???

Z – you tamed the beast aha ;)

H – ;)

N – tell him to reply to my snaps when he wakes up

H – niall for the love of god tell me you aren’t sending him more nudes

Z – oops

Li – was that not permitted

H – LIAM I TRUSTED YOU

N – just sent another ;)

Louis stirred beside him and smacked his lips together. He reached out for Harry whining when he couldn’t reach him. Harry smiled fondly and rolled over so he could cuddle close to him.

“I’m so sore. We should do this again.”

Harry let out a hearty laugh, “I knew you would love it as much as I did.”

Louis opened one eye, “I actually think you were holding back a bit. I could still go for a few more rounds today. You didn’t properly tire me out.”

Harry knows Louis is just baiting him but his ego isn’t letting him think so clearly. Fuck it.

He snuck a finger into Louis to see if he was still a bit open from yesterday. Louis jumped away from his finger, it would be a miracle if he ever walked straight again.

Harry was three fingers deep when he cackled. His fingers were coated in glitter and tiny hearts from Louis’ bum. Louis kicked Harry, hard, in his chest knocking him off balance but it still didn’t stop his cackles.

“Babe don’t move I just-“

Louis watched Harry grab his phone and snap several photos. It wasn’t the first time he did it but this time Louis was actually feeling insecure. Harry tuned into it quick and tossed his phone aside to comfort him.

“I swear I wasn’t laughing at you it’s just…” he lifted his fingers in front of Louis and waved them around.

Louis cringed, “Oh god. My ass is full of that stupid glitter.”

“And tiny hearts.”

Louis reached down and inserted two fingers into himself and let out a cackle of his own when his fingers came back with glitter.

“Thank god its biodegradable organic shit or I’d be in deep shit explaining why Kesha threw a party in my ass. “ He wiped his fingers on Harry’s moth giving it glittery wings.

“I sent a photo to the boys with a star emoji covering your goods. My fingers were the only clear visible thing.”

“Niall and Zayn are going to steal all my boxers and scan them for glitter.”

“Nah they have some decency.”

A week later when Louis woke up to Harry screeching he was not at all surprised to find Niall cuddled up next to his naked body smiling as if he won the lottery. He didn’t even flinch when he felt Niall get cheeky and pinch his ass. They were so having an orgy later.

**Author's Note:**

> oh god this was only meant to be 2k but i couldn't stop, the ending is rushed sorry  
> feel free to point any mistakes out (kindly) and i'll fix them, i didn't edit this only spell check
> 
>  
> 
> [tumblr](http://kismetfire.tumblr.com)


End file.
